


A Dangerous Game

by mustachio



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 04:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mustachio/pseuds/mustachio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a dangerous game that Tamaki plays with himself, but he can't be bothered to care right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dangerous Game

There are a million reasons why this is wrong, why they shouldn’t be doing this, why they should at least feel some guilt for it, but all of that is pushed to the back of their minds. There are few reasons to justify any of this, to reason that it’s okay, to say that it’s fine if they don’t feel guilty because they want it. They want it and it makes them happy and isn’t that enough? To do something because they’re happy when they do it? They both know that this is terrible reasoning, know that for as happy as they are while their doing it, nothing changes the fact that someone else will be made unhappy should they ever find out.

Tamaki is a selfish person. He takes what he wants without thinking of the consequences for his actions until those consequences are happening. It’s almost like a dangerous game that he plays with himself, to see how long he can get away with something until he gets in trouble for it, to see how long it takes him to realize that he isn’t as selfless as he’d like others to believe, as he’d like himself to believe. He hates being such a selfish person, but when he’s in the moment, when he’s thinking of nothing but what is currently making him happy, it’s hard to think of that. It’s hard to remember that he’s done things like this before, regretted it, swore to never be so selfish again, and stop himself. It’s hard and it causes so much guilt time and time again and yet he can’t bring himself to stop. He’s a selfish person and he and everyone around him knows it.

Tamaki trails his lips from Kyouya's own down to his neck and licking and nipping at the skin there. Kyouya's skin is hot under his lips and it feels good, encouraging almost because the air around them is so cold and the more skin he touches the less he notices that. Kyouya's hands slip underneath Tamaki's shirt, travel upwards, bringing the shirt with them. It's a minor annoyance when Tamaki has to pull away to allow the shirt to come over his head, but it's worth it.

Kyouya is really no better than Tamaki when it comes to being selfish. The difference is that Kyouya doesn't care. He knows that he's selfish, but it doesn't bother him the way it bothers Tamaki. Kyouya is a man who does nothing if there is no benefit for him and maybe that's sort of contradictory in this situation because what could the benefit here be? In doing this with someone who has a girlfriend, someone who goes to school in another continent, someone who's in love with two people and refuses to do anything about it aside from sneaking around. The benefit is that the 'someone' he's thinking of is Tamaki. Tamaki, who knows exactly how to charm a person into falling in love with him without even realizing he's done so, Tamaki, who did exactly that to Kyouya. Those other things don't matter because this is Tamaki and exceptions are always made for Tamaki.

Tamaki wastes no time in trying to get Kyouya's pants right off and no move is made to stop him from doing so (Kyouya's glasses and shirt are both long gone at this point). They're both far too impatient right now to care about moving too slow or too fast or trying to enjoy the moment. They want each other and they can't wait any longer. It's already been months since the last time they've seen each other - the consequence of Kyouya's decision to go to university in America, rather than going to Ouran University with the rest of the Host Club, with Tamaki.

Once the pants are gone, his boxers follow shortly and then he's completely exposed, but he doesn't let Tamaki take advantage of that quite yet. He brings the blonde's attention back up and kisses him again, distracting Tamaki from the hand that sneaks down to even up the playing ground and remove his pants. Unfortunately, he's a bit distracted himself and he ends up missing the button of the pants and grabbing at a slightly lower, more sensitive area.

"Kyouya!"

His grip on Kyouya's hip tightens up and it's all he can do to keep himself from ripping his pants off, flipping them over so that he's on top, and getting on with everything already. He's had enough kissing at this point. It's about time they got on with it.

Tamaki gets his pants off faster that he's ever removed a pair of pants before - over eager as always, though in this case Kyouya can't really blame him. He isn't really looking to take his sweet time just getting undressed, either.

Within seconds their just about ready - clothes have been completely removed, lubrication has been applied, but there is one more thing Tamaki wants to change and he does so quickly. It takes no time at all for Tamaki to drag Kyouya down from his kneeling position over Tamaki and flip him so that he's under him. Kyouya can remain on top of Tamaki in matters of business, grades, and other such things. In matters like this, Tamaki is king.

Tamaki bring his head down to kiss Kyouya's ear, licking at it a little, but incidentally his upper body strength fails him in that moment and he fails to hold the rest of his body up. Hips meet and they end up grinding up against each other and the friction it creates is better than anything they've ever felt before - aside from, you know, what comes next. The friction feels good, but it's not quite enough for the two of them and Tamaki enters Kyouya immediately after. He moves slowly, almost painfully so, and Kyouya jerks his hips up because he can't wait for Tamaki if that's the pace he wants to go at.

Luckily, this is not one of Tamaki's many moments of not being able to get the hint and he picks up his pace to one that he's sure Kyouya will like. Tamaki is loud, louder than he usually is when he's just talking and that is an accomplishment all on its own. Every thrust brings a new moan - a sound twice as appealing as the music Tamaki plays on the piano.

Kyouya is much quieter, only making his pleasure audible occasionally, adding in a whisper of Tamaki's name here and there. That's fine with Tamaki, though. He doesn't need to hear anything as long as he can see the look on Kyouya's face through all this. That's a more beautiful sight than he thinks he's ever seen.

"Kyouya!"

Tamaki is gripping the sheets beside Kyouya's head as hard as he can to keep himself from collapsing on top of Kyouya right then and there. One of Kyouya's hands finds itself buried in Tamaki's hair, the other cupping his ass and bringing Tamaki closer as he thrusts his own hips up in rhythm with Tamaki's thrusts.

Tamaki brings his head down to bite, kiss, lick at Kyouya's collar bone, his neck, any where his mouth can reach so that he can keep his mouth busy in between moans, in between all but screaming Kyouya's name.

At some point, Tamaki doesn't remember when, Kyouya takes the opportunity to put himself on top. Neither of them are going to last much longer by this point, but that's fine. It's time the king took a break from being on top.

"A-Ah, Kyouya!"

Tamaki trails his hands down Kyouya's back until their cupping his butt and squeezing, bringing Kyouya closer just like he'd done to Tamaki before they switched positions. Tamaki breaks out into this huge smile when he feels himself nearing his breaking point, he always does, because being with Kyouya like this just makes him happy. It makes him stupidly happy and he doesn't fully understand it because no one, not even Haruhi, can make him feel that way.

"-- Tamaki!"

"Kyouya!"

It only takes one more thrust to finish both of them and dear god does it feel good. Tamaki brings his hands back up, tracing up and down his back, both of them kissing every inch of skin they could reach on the other as they ride out their respective orgasms. Tamaki pulls down on Kyouya's body, pushes his own up to try and get as close as possible during this. His moaning, his whimpering doesn't stop until the very last moment of his climax is over and even then he doesn't let Kyouya go immediately.

Eventually, though, he does let go and turns on his side to face Kyouya who collapses onto the area of the bed beside Tamaki. He moves some stray hairs out of Kyouya's eyes and smiles again. That was wonderful. He scoots closer to Kyouya to close the gap between them - he hates having any sort of gap between them - and kisses the side of Kyouya's head lightly.

He doesn't think of how he's going to have to go back to Japan, back to school, and Haruhi, and his regular life tomorrow. He only thinks of the man next to him and what's going on right now. He doesn't think of how guilty he'll feel tomorrow when he puts on a smile for Haruhi while she smiles at him and tells him everything that went on while he was gone, while he was in bed with someone who isn't her. He doesn't think of how selfish he's being by not thinking of her, not realizing that while he'd been busy, his girlfriend had called and how he never misses a call from her.

He only thinks of the here and now and how happy he is now. How happy he is to lay here beside Kyouya and not have to put on a princely act for him and he can just be. It's a dangerous game Tamaki plays with himself, but he's not going to think of that now.


End file.
